Rock God
Rock God (Dios del Rock en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene incluída en su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado A Year Without Rain. Es reconocida por la participación de la artista Katy Perry como escritora; esto se debe a que originalmente la canción iba a estar en el álbum de ésta, "(A) Katy Perry" pero no fue lanzado. Letra Letra original= Preacher man walked into the bar and he said, he said "Hey girl, can't you walk a mile straight?" Father, I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the Rhythm, the beat and the bass 'cause I can't Confess my rock and roll ways 'Cause I'm so possessed with the music, The music he plays I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody You see, I fell in love my rock rock god Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes He said "hey girl can't you leave?" and I cried "Father tames daughter is so black and white.. don't cast the first stone 'cause I'm not alone" And it's not like I'm hurting anyone.. But I can't confess my rock... my rock and roll ways I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody You see, I fell in love my rock rock god I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody You see, I fell in love my rock rock god No I wouldn't change a thing even if I could I chose a path and I'm not looking back and I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me... I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody You see, I fell in love my rock rock god preacher man, preacher man... preacher man.. preacher man.. preacher man preacher man preacher man preacher man 'cause I'm gone... gone... |-|Letra traducida= Un predicador entró en el bar y me dijo, me dijo "¿hey chica porque no puedes tomar el camino correcto?" Padre estoy quebrada y estoy vendiendo mi alma al Ritmo, el compás y el bajo porque no puedo Confesas mis formas de Rock & Roll Porque estoy tan poseída con la música La música que el toca. No puedo parar, mis pies bailan al son de su tambor ¡Oh, no me enamoré de mi Dios del Rock! No puedo detener mis caderas, se mueven al son de su dulce melodía Tu ves, me enamoré, de mi Dios del Rock El predicador tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos Él dijo: "¿hey chica no puedes salir?" y lloré "Padre las cosas no son siempre en blanco y negro No tiré la primer piedra porque no estoy sola" Y no es como si lastimara a alguien Pero no puedo confesar mi formas del Rock .. mi formas del Rock y Roll No puedo parar, mis pies bailan al son de su tambor ¡Oh, no me enamoré de mi Dios del Rock! No puedo detener mis caderas, se mueven al son de su dulce melodía Tu ves, me enamoré, de mi Dios del Rock No puedo parar, mis pies bailan al son de su tambor ¡Oh, no me enamoré de mi Dios del Rock! No puedo detener mis caderas, se mueven al son de su dulce melodía Tu ves, me enamoré, de mi Dios del Rock No volvería a cambiar nada aunque pudiera Yo elegí un camino y no miraré hacia atras Y lo siento si los ángeles lloran Sobre mí No puedo parar, mis pies bailan al son de su tambor ¡Oh, no me enamoré de mi Dios del Rock! No puedo detener mis caderas, se mueven al son de su dulce melodía Tu ves, me enamoré, de mi Dios del Rock Predicador, predicador predicador, predicador Predicador, predicador, predicador, predicador me he ido, ido, ido Véase también Categoría:Canciones